Just friends, or?
by Raindrop1661
Summary: Barney is in love with Robin and tells Lily about that. Lily is excited and wants to tell everyone but Barney stops her. Robin feels the same way about Barney and tells Marshall, who isn't sure about the advice he gives her. Will Marshall and Lily ruin everything? Will Robin and Barney get together? Only in "Just friends, or...?"
1. Chapter 1- Can I trust you?

**Hey guys! This is my first story. It will be about "How I met your mother". Barney/Robin love story. Hope you like it! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**

* * *

_Barney's POV:_

_I think I'm in love! This is the first time I even fall in love! I have to tell someone. Maybe Lily. Hope she won't do something wrong._

"Lily I have to tell you something." I said

"Okay, go on." Lily said "You know I can keep secrets."

"I think I'm in love with Robin."

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Lily screamed

"Lily you can't tell her! You can't tell anybody!" I said

"Don't worry, I won't" Lily promised. "But I'm so happy for you two!"

"Wow,wow,wow,wow,wow,wow,wow! There isn't "we". There's just "me" and "she"."

"But I thought you wanted..." She started

"I don't know... I'm confused." I said "Besides, I don't even know if she likes me!"

"I can help with that!"

"No! No! No! Don't do anything!"

"Don't you wanna know?" She asked me

"But if she doesn't like me?"

"There's no problem. She won't know that you like her!"

"I don't know Lil..."

"Okay, I won't help. But think about it!" She suggested

"Okay."

* * *

_Robin's POV:_

_I don't know what's happening with me! I think I'm falling for Barney! Maybe I like him! I should talk with Marshall. Maybe he will help me with something or give me an advice._

"Marshall, I have to tell you something." I said

"Look Robin... We're good friends, but nothing more. I mean, of course I like you but we're just friends!" He started

"WHAT?! I don't like you!" I denied

"You don't?! Then what do you have to tell me?"

"I think I like Barney!" I explained

"Really? But... "

"But what?" I asked

"Nothing. I just... didn;t expect that. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was hoping for an advice from you."

"I think you should tell him."

"What? Tell him? NO! He will reject me!"

"Well, you can't know if you don't try, can you?" He asked

"But what if he doesn't like me? I will look stupid!"

"Well, I don't know. But if you don't ask him you will keep wondering."

"I hate when you're right." I said. "But I'm not sure yet so I'll think of it. Anyway, thanks for the advice!"

"You're welcome!"

_Barney's POV:_

_Should I trust Lily? What am I thinking? NO! She will ruin things! So? What should I do? Should I tell her? NO! I will look desperate! But I AM desperate. Ughh... stupid feelings!_

_Robin's POV:_

_I don't know what to do. Maybe Marshall is right. I should talk with Barney about that. But if he's not? Barney will think I'm an idiot. I wish it was easier... How can I know if he likes me?_

_In Lily and Marshall's home/Lily's POV:_

_Should I tell Marshall what Barney have told me? Or should I keep it a secret? Barney told me not to tell anybody but I don't keep secrets from Marshall! I will tell him! Just Marshall!_

"Marshall can I tell you something?" I asked

"Honey, I am half asleep!"

"Yes, but that worths it!" I said "Barney told me something today. Did you know that he likes Robin?"

"Barney what? Robin told me that she likes Barney!" Marshall said

"What? Robin likes him!"

"Yeah. I wonder why didn't Barney tell me first?" Marshall asked

"Why didn't Robin ask me for an advise first?"

* * *

**So... I know it's kinda short but I will try to make the next longer. What do you think? Leave me a review! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**


	2. Chapter 2- Everything's fine now!

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Leave me a review, please! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**

* * *

_Next Day at MacLaren's/Lily's POV:_

_Okay, I have to tell Barney what Marshall told me. But what if he gets angry for telling him? Ughh! But he has to know!_

"Barney I have to tell you something!" I said

"Not now, Lily!"

"It's important!" I said and looked at Robin

"Ooow! Okay!" Barney said finally understood what I meant. He stood up and we went to talk.

"Remember what you told me for Robin?" I asked

"Of course! How can I forget!"

"Well, I told Marshall and..." I started but he interrupted me.

"You told Marshall?!"

"Yes, but Barney, listen..."

"I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I know. But it was worth!" I explained "It looks like Robin talked with Marshall yesterday. She asked him for an advice. She has feelings for you!"

"Does she?"

"Yeah!" I said "Why don't you go talk with her?"

"I can't!" He said "What if Marshall lied to you? Or didn't understand Robin well?"

"Oh please, Barney! You are scared!"

"Well, Of course I'm scared! I don't know how to tell her!"

"You don't have to!" I said and went to the booth to find Robin "Robin can you come for a second?"

"Umm.. sure." She said

_Robin's POV:_

_What does Lily want? And why does she want to talk with Barney! _

"Okay. Now." Lily said

"Now what?" Me and Barney said at the same time

"I know you like each other" Lily said

"WHAT?! " We said at the same time again

"Oh, stop it! Yesterday Barney talked with me about that while you were talking to Marshall!"

"Wh-where do you know that?" I asked

"Marshall told me!" She said

"Marshall!" I said angrily

"The point is that you have to explain the things between you two." She started "Why don't you have a walk and talk?"

"Okay! If that's the only way you will stop messing!" Barney said

"Sure." She said and smiled

_Barney's POV:_

_Robin and I went out to talk. It was weird. _

"So... is there something between us?" She asked

"I don't know. Do you really like me?"

"Well... I don't know." She said "What about you?"

"I don't know too." I said

"Maybe we should just be friends for now." She suggested

"Yeah."

_At the same time at McLaren's/ Ted's POV:_

_That is strange! Lily, Robin and Barney went to talk and now Robin and Barney are gone!_

"What did you talk about?" I asked

"Well, Robin and Barney like each other but they are afraid to tell." She started "So I had to help."

"What did you do?" I asked again

"I sent them for a walk. They have to know is there something between them."

"They won't be very happy!" Marshall said

"Why not?"

"Because you know them Lily! Barney doesn't want a relationship and Robin can't show her feelings!" Marshall explained

"I don't know. Maybe you're right." Lily said and saw Barney and Robin walking into the pub. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing we are just friends for the moment." Barney said

"Everything's fine now." Robin said

"Ow, okay." Lily said disappointed.

* * *

**So that's all for chapter 2! What do you think about it? Leave a review, please! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**


	3. Chapter 3- And that's our plan!

**Here's the third part! Hope you like it! :**)

**-Raindrop1661**

* * *

_Barney's POV:_

_Okay, everything's clear now. Me and Robin are just friends. And that's... that's great! I mean... I kinda wanted something more but... it's cool now._

"Barney can we talk for a second?" Lily asked

"Not again! At least tell us later!" Ted said

"Okay! Barney!"

"Fine!" I said "What do you want?"

"What happened between you and Robin?"

"I told you! We are just friends!"

"Are you?"

"What do you mean? We talked and we decided that we will just be friends again." I explained

"But don't you wanna something more?"

"Well, of course Lily! But Robin doesn't!"

"Where do you know?"

"I don't! I just guess that."

* * *

_At the same time/Robin's POV_

"What's wrong Robin? You look sad." Ted asked

"Umm... no, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About Barney." I said

"I thought you wanted to be just friends."

"No, Barney wants that."

"So you're telling me that you want a relationship with Barney?" Ted asked

"I didn't say that! I just... don't know Ted! I'm confused!" I said and picked up my handbag. "I will go now. I'm tired."

"Okay. Bye." Ted and Marshall said

"Bye guys." I said and went to Lily and Barney. "Lily I'm going home. I'm tired."

"Okay. Bye Robin." Lily said

"Bye." Barney said

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Lily, I'm going home too." Barney said

"Wait, why?" Lily asked

"Because... I don't wanna stay here." He explained

"Okay. See you later." Lily said

"Bye."

_Lily's POV:_

_There's something wrong between them. _

"Okay, what did Robin said before she left?" I asked

"She said that she was too tired and wants to go home." Marshall explained

"Strange. Barney have just left too." I mentioned

"You think there's something wrong?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to learn. "

_Meanwhile/ Robin's POV:_

_I have just walked out of the pub. I made three steps and turned around. I saw Barney leaving too._

"Barney! Where are you going?" I asked

"Umm.. I'm going home." He said "What about you?"

"Me too. Wanna have a walk?" I suggested

"Sure, why not?" He said

"So is there something between us?" I asked him again.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna be just friend with you." Barney said

"Me too..." I said and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" Barney said

"I don't know just..." I said

"Wait, I didn't say that I don't like it!" Barney said and we kissed again.

"So.. here's my suggestion." I said "We can tell them we're just friends so they will leave us alone but we will date secretly."

"I like that!" He said

"Okay, we will tell them tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

_In the pub/Lily's POV:_

"Okay. Listen. Tomorrow I will call Robin and Ted will call Barney. They won't know that they will meet each other. We will lock them in some room." Lily suggested

"Lily they can leave using the window."

"Oh, yeah. Any suggestions?"

"I have one, but if they learn that we're in it, they will hate us forever." Marshall said

* * *

**That's all fot shapter 3! Review please! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**


End file.
